


flying

by whichlights



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Gen, Pride, its been five episodes. i live here now., weird short metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: There was a cape on his shoulders.





	flying

The sky was bright blue, and full of confetti and streamers gleaming in a rainbow. 

Lucifer wasn't very fond of the noise, but he liked the chaos of it all. He was supposed to be undercover, or something, but really he was taking this opportunity for himself. 

There was a cape on his shoulders. It was actually a flag, draped over him and brushing the ground with every step. It clashed horribly with his suit, pink and purple and blue. He loved it. 

Two girls ran by him, holding hands, and one of them called out to him, "nice!"

Lucifer smiled, and wrapped his flag cape around himself a little tighter. It felt like a pair of wings. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and i literally have watched 5 episodes of this show


End file.
